


Let Them Kiss!

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Forget about snow — I want Johnlock!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Let It Snow!”

Oh, the news outside is frightful  
But Johnlock is so delightful  
So I’m begging you, please, Moftiss  
Let them kiss! Let them kiss! Let them kiss!  
  
I’ve been doing some tumblr hopping  
And I show no signs of stopping  
So would you please fulfill my hope  
Let them grope! Let them grope! Let them grope!  
  
When we finally see the show  
How I’ll hate if my wish was in vain  
And I’m warning, just so you know  
If they don’t kiss I might go insane!  
  
Soon New Year’s Day will be here  
And I pray Sherlock will be queer  
Please fly your rainbow flag  
Let them shag! Let them shag! Let them shag!  


**Author's Note:**

> Now that tumblr has taken over my life (seriously — it’s only been 2 days, and I think I might need an intervention…) I saw that missmuffin221 was inviting folks to send asks from a list of questions, and of course I picked “favorite song you can’t stop listening to?” Well, she answered “Let It Snow!” and here we are…


End file.
